David Rosenberg
David Rosenberg was one of the suspects in murder investigations of three people before killing therapist Catherine Kelly and her dog in For Pug Sake (Case #21 of Laroy Bay).After he escaped prison,he became a suspect in the murder investigation of escaped convict Daniella Morales in Behind the Bars (Case #29 of Laroy Bay) Profile David is a 25-year-old entrepreneur who was the founder of the company Drone Zone. He wears a light green collared shirt with a bow tie and two pockets, one of which carried his phone. The Granny Killer David became a suspect after team found autograph Linda Korver wrote for him.He claimed that he knew Linda from his early childhood and that she was his nanny.When he was 14,he never heard of Linda again.He saw that Granny in horror game Granny looks like her and everyone confirmed it was her.He was happy to see her good and weel,but now he is sad she got murdered. David was interrogated again after team found picture of Linda throwing pears on David in her garden.He said that they had a small fight 2 days ago.Since David is in partnership with iPear,Linda wanted to buy her new cellphone.When she bought it,she didn't realized she accidently took David's phone and she accidently shared some private photos of David.When he confronted her,she threw pears at him. David was found innocent after team arrested Katherine Montgomery for a crime. Into the Future David was interrogated when he reported body to a police.He said that Stephanie took 3rd and 4th year classes to a school trip to iPear.Stephanie seemed like a nice women and that it's really sad that she died. David was spoken to again after team found Stephanie's car key inside of his backpack.He said that Stephanie asked him to bring her laptop from her car so she gave him key,but he forgot to return it. David was found innocent for second time after team arrested Harold White for a crime. Deathcon David became a suspect after team found threat note he sent to Ernest and Teresa.He said that since they opened their new company,they trash-talked about iPear and VRClub and David got mad.He actually never ment to sent threat to them. David was interrogated for second time in this case when team found out that he hacked game The Granny.He said that he only wanted to find out how somebody hacked VRGames and he wanted to make sure that something like that never happens again. David was found innocent for third time after team arrested Azraah West for a crime For Pug Sake David became a suspect after team found out that he was competiting on this pageant too.He said that he was supposed to bring his husky,but somebody poisoned it. David was spoken to again after he wrote threat to Catherine Kelly.He said that he thinks that she poisoned his dog and that she deserved to die. After all of this,killer was revealed to be David.David said that Catherine was jelaous witch and that she poisoned his dog so that hers can win.David's late father found his husky when David was 15 and they were best friends.Catherine tried to blame Bruno and Hasuro,but it didn't went well.When David confronted her,she slapped him.David got angry,grabbed curved knife he brought and gutted Catherine.Her pug eventually attacked him,so he killed it too.Judge sentenced him to 25 years in prison with chance of parole after 20 years. Behind the Bars David was interrogated after team found his cellphone in Daniella's bag.He said that he knew Daniella even before she was arrested and that she was a good woman.He also claimed that he doesn't know who the traitor is. David was spoken to again after team found his threat he wrote to Daniella.He said that they had an argument outside of the prison building so he only wanted to scare her. David was found to be innocent after team found out that the killer is Jean Connerie.